Do Not Fall
by Spike Speigel1
Summary: Don’t fall. Never fall. Because there might be no one to catch you when you do.


Title:  Do Not Fall

Author:  Spike Speigel

E-mail:  spikespeigel26@yahoo.com

Rating:  PG-13 (violence and angst)

Classification:  Buffy/Spike

Disclaimer: As usual, these characters don't belong to me because I don't have the imagination to even touch Mr. Whedon's.

Spoilers:  Everything from the sixth season so far til Wrecked

Summary:  Don't fall.  Never fall.  Because there might be no one to catch you when you do.

Status:  Finished

Spike had gone by her place after she had time to tend to her sister.  He knocked.  No one answered.  He figured that it'd be okay to go in and check on the niblet.  However, this could be further from the truth.  As soon as he climbed up the tree to Dawn's room, he instinctively glanced over to Buffy's window.  The sight there at first amused him.  Buffy was holding a cross, garlic strewn around her room.  However, the look in her eyes changed the mood he was in.  He saw nothing but fear and confusion in those dark green pools.  She clutched the cross as though she was intending to use it.  Use it on him.  Spike let out a sorrowful sigh and made his way into Dawn's room.

The noise of the window sliding up startled Dawn.  She stirred from her sleep, mumbling somewhat coherently.  "Who's there?"

"S'okay, li'l bit.  It's just me."  She smiled slightly, knowing that she was safe.  She always felt safe with Spike.

"What are you doing here?"  Dawn began to sit up in her bed, but Spike gently placed his hand on her shoulder, laying her back down.  "It's late."  Spike gently smoothed her hair, trying to lull her back to sleep.

"Just checking in on my pigeon."  Spike eyed her cast, wondering if Buffy had scolded Willow for this infraction.  Had he been in charge, Willow would have two broken arms and a leg to boot, chip be damned.  However, he wasn't there for Willow.  "How's the pain?"

"Hurts."  Spike chuckled softly, not wanting to stir the Slayer in the next room.

"I bet it does at that.  Anything I can do to make you feel better?"  Spike knelt closer to her, watching her falling back to sleep.

"No.  Feel better with you here.  Feel."  Her eyes fluttered closed, most likely the medication kicking in again.  He softly kissed her forehead, smiling against her.

"I'll always be here, niblet.  Always."  He slowly pulled the comforter over the peaceful body and carefully made his way out of the window.  Climbing down the tree, he glanced once again to see Buffy still clutching the cross.  However, he noted that she now looked sad instead of frightened.  Did she overhear his conversation with Dawn?  He didn't want to bother with it tonight.  He had seen the person he wanted to.  He slowly made his way back to the cemetery, wondering what fictional obstacle Buffy had constructed in her mind to push him further away.

Buffy hadn't slept all night.  She was too afraid to sleep.  The reason why she was afraid was the same reason she had felt happy the other night.  Her night of abandoned passion with Spike had rekindled in her a feeling that she had truly missed.  She felt alive that night, in his arms.  While she had slowly worked her way back to her normal life before she died, she had only felt like her old self when she was with Spike.  And that troubled her to no end.  Spike was evil.  But how could something that made her feel so good be so bad?  She shook the thought from her mind as she stepped into the shower.

Was she comparing herself to Willow because it was true?  Her addiction to magic was so similar to Buffy's addiction to Spike.  But was it addiction?  Was she taking the easy way out?  After all, things had never ended happy with her previous male relationships.  Angel left her.  Riley left her.  Parker left her.  Her father left her.  Even Giles had left her.  All of the important men in her life always left.  Was she afraid that Spike would leave her too?

But it was Spike.  Evil Spike.  Disgusting Spike.  Spike the murderer.  Spike the demon.  Spike wasn't important to her.  Was he?  After all, he had stayed for her friends after she died.  Even before she died, Dawn always looked to him for comfort when Buffy's comfort wasn't enough.  Why was it that her sister could love unconditionally the person she did not trust?  But she did trust him.  She trusted him to look after Dawn.  She trusted him with her tortured secret.  He was the only one she told about being in Heaven.  Why was it so easy to trust him when she first came back but not now?

"Buffy!"  She stirred from her thought, listening once again to the world outside her.  "I have school today!  And it's only gonna take longer with this cast!  Buffy!  I know you can hear me!"

"Okay, Dawn.  I'll be right out."  She stepped out of the shower and began toweling herself dry when Dawn spoke again.

"And you had better not used all the hot water!"  Dawn was cranky.  Buffy understood too well how an injury could make someone less than pleasant to be around.  She stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her waist and head.  Dawn stuck her tongue out at her damp sister playfully and pushed her way into the bathroom.

"You're welcome."  Buffy smiled at this.  When was the last time they had acted like this?  Like sisters.  She promised herself that she would make more time for her sister ever since that night with Willow.  She was so consumed with her emotional turmoil that she had not paid enough attention to the one person that needed it the most.  There was someone else that needed attention in the Summers' household though.  She walked into her mom's bedroom, seeing Willow huddled under damp sheets.  She was evidently in withdrawal.  Her face looked pained as she slept.  Buffy gently sat down on the side of the bed and touched her friend's forehead.  She felt hot, but that was to be expected.  A gentle shake of her shoulder, and Willow's eyes flew open.

"What?  What's."  Willow's gaze focused on the blonde blob in her vision.  It took a few moments until Buffy came into focus.  "Oh, Buffy.  What's wrong?  Is Dawnie."

"She's okay, Will.  She's getting ready for school."  Buffy sincerely smiled at her troubled friend, her hand still on her forehead.  "You feel okay?"  Willow chuckled harshly.

"Honestly?"

"Honesty is good."  Willow attempted a smile, but it looked more like she was straining herself.

"I feel terrible."  Buffy softly grazed her fingers along her forearm, trying to comfort her friend.

"I know it does, honey.  Is there anything you need?"  Willow thought about this for a while, and then answered.

"I need Tara."  Buffy looked quizzically at her friend.  "Tara always knew how to make me feel better."  Buffy's mind immediately went to Spike.  Spike.  He always knew how to make her feel better.  If she needed to vent her frustration, he was there.  If she needed a shoulder to lean on, he was there.  If she needed someone to listen, he was there.  So why did she keep pushing him away?  "Is Dawn still mad at me?"  Buffy came back to her stricken friend.

"Give it time, Will.  Just give it time."  Willow stirred in the bed, looking both sad and anguished at the same time.

"I keep hurting the people that are close to me."  The look on her face was one of determination now.  "Tara.  Dawnie.  You."

"Willow."

"No, let me finish."  Buffy moved her hand from Willow, now crossing her arms across her chest.  "I know the magic made me do stupid things.  But as God as my witness, I won't mess up."  A sigh from Willow.  "Never again."  Buffy was glad that her friend was determined to straighten out her life now, but she knew that Willow had a long, hard road ahead of her.  And she'd be there for her friend.

"Good.  Good."  Buffy smiled at her friend, and got off the bed before her towel soaked the sheets.  "You rest up some more and call me at the Magic Box if you need anything.  Okay?"

"Okay."  Willow turned back to her side and pulled the sheets over her head.  Buffy closed the door behind her and felt as though things were getting better.  She moved to her room to get dressed and meet Anya at the Magic Box to do more research on the frost monster that had stolen the diamond from the museum.  As she moved down the hall, Dawn ran past her and into her room.

"Dawnie?  You need a ride to school today?"  Buffy knew that it was later than usual for Dawn to be in the house.

"Thanks.  Be right out."  As Buffy stepped into her room, Dawn shouted back.  "Can you make some toast for me?  Thanks again."  Buffy gladly frowned.  Things felt like they were going back to normal.

Xander had dropped by the Magic Shop after he finished his shift at work.  "So, how are my favorite ladies?"  Anya walked over to her fiancé and kissed him quickly on the lips.  

"You marrying someone else I should know about?"  Xander began to blush as Buffy shot him a wry smile.

"Um, no.  Only one gal in my life."  He sat down next to Buffy and gently patted her hand.  "You're just a really close friend."

"Darn, and I so wanted to be a part of the marriage."  Xander chuckled while Anya looked perplexed.  Buffy saw the worried look on Anya's face and decided to clear the air.  "It was a joke.  He's all yours."

"I know.  A joke."  Anya sat down with the rest of the group, books stacked in the middle, opened to various pages describing all sorts of demons.  Unfortunately, not the demon they were looking for.  "Since when did you start telling jokes?"

"Anya!"  Buffy was now the one confused.

"No.  I think I'm right here."  Anya closed one of the texts on the table, moving it to the side as she went for another one.  "You've been all gloom and doom ever since you came back from."  Anya stopped herself, realizing that they had all agreed not to talk about the recent events that had transpired to bring Buffy back to the mortal coil.  "Back from vacation."  Xander shook his head, but he knew that his bride to be was right.

"It may not have been the most subtle way to bring it up, but Anya's right, Buff.  You seem happier.  Are you happy?"  Buffy contemplated the question for a moment, and then smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am."  Leave it to an ex-vengeance demon to point out the obvious.  "I'm better than I was before.  I'm not me yet."  Buffy smiled at Anya.  "But I'm getting there."

"Good to hear.  You still can't have Xander."  Xander waved his hands frustrated and walked over to the coffeepot for a cup of joe.  "He's marrying me."

"Okay, Xander's all yours.  Slayer promise."  Anya smiled cheerfully and stuck her nose in the books again.  Xander returned to his seat, taking a quick sip from the mug.

"So, how's Dawn?"  He was uncomfortable bringing up the topic since it was Willow that had hurt Dawn in the first place.

"She's fine.  Her writing hand's okay, so she can't ditch her homework."

"And Willow?"  Xander was expecting Buffy to be angry when he brought up the question, but she wasn't.  Instead, she seemed relieved.

"She's going through a tough spell, but she's going to be okay."  Anya interjected without removing her gaze from the book in front of her.

"She's only going to be okay if she wants to be."  Xander was about to speak, but Anya continued.  "Magic is very addictive.  Black magic is the worse.  The only cure is going cold turkey."  Anya lifted her eyes from the book and looked at Buffy.  "Can she go cold turkey?"

Buffy and Xander remained in silence for a moment, neither sure if their friend could truly give up the power that had made her feel more than just their innocent Willow.  Finally, Xander spoke.  "She's Willow.  She can beat anything."  He smiled slightly, not really believing himself.

"Anyway, I told Willow to call if she needed anything."  Buffy flipped idly through the text in front of her, realizing that any research tonight was a moot point with the topic of Willow hanging over their heads.  At that moment, Dawn came into the store.

"Hey guys.  What's going on with the research?"  It was a needed change of topic.

"In a word?"  Buffy closed her book, dust flying from the cover.  "We suck."

"Umm, that's two words, Buffy."  Dawn sat next to her sister, carefully placing her left arm out of contact of the edge of the table.

"Picky much?"  Buffy noticed Dawn wincing as she sat down.  "You okay, Dawnie?"

"Yeah, I'm good.  Just except when I move my arm.  Then I'm not."  Xander frowned at this.  Willow had to be spoken to again.  He would have to speak to Willow to reinforce the idea that magic was bad for her.  He didn't like the idea of scolding her, but this was serious.  Dawn had almost died because of her recklessness.

"So, what about Spike?"  Buffy became uncomfortable when Dawn brought up the name.

"What about Spike?"  Dawn gave her older sister a curious look.  Buffy was definitely acting different whenever Spike was mentioned.

"Did you ask him about the frost monster thingy?"  Buffy sighed softly, catching the notice of Anya and Xander.

"Something wrong, Buffy?  Did Spike do something to you?"  Xander began to sound defensive.  While Spike was slowly becoming one of the group, he was still the odd man out.  He just couldn't be trusted.  He was a vampire, just like Angel.

"What?  No.  No."  She was defending him even though she didn't realize it at first.  "He helped me find Dawn last night."

"Yep.  Spike and Buffy were my heroes last night."  Dawn started flipping through her notebook, looking for the homework assignment in geometry.  "Spike even stayed with me until I fell asleep."  This confession jarred Buffy even more than the rest of the group.

"He was in the house last night?"  Why hadn't he come into her room then?

"Yeah.  Didn't you let him in?"  Dawn said this matter of factly, as though Spike not in the house was the stranger of the two instances.

"No, Dawnie.  I didn't.  I put you to bed, talked to Willow, and then I."  She didn't want to lie.  "I went to bed."  She really wasn't lying.  She was in bed after all.  Just not asleep.

"Oh well.  I was glad he was there anyway."  Dawn found the assignment and began to flip her geometry book to the appropriate page.

"Is this normal, Buff?  Spike coming and going?"  Xander was once again on the defensive.  How quickly he forgot who looked after Dawn while Buffy was gone.

"No.  No.  Definitely not normal."  Buffy still wondered why he hadn't stopped into her room.  Did it really matter?  She didn't want to see him anymore.  It was over.  Even if it felt good.  It was over.

"Well, it used to be normal before you came back."  Dawn never moved her gaze from her notes.

"It's true.  Spike was always with her when he could be.  Even stayed during the days sometimes when Tara and Willow were out."  Anya always told the truth.  So hearing this from her shook Buffy's beliefs.  Spike actually stayed for Dawn even though she was gone.

"He kept his promise."  Buffy whispered so no one else could hear.  She flashed back to the moment she was in Spike's crypt the night after she came back.  Spike had told her that he kept his promise.  To look after Dawn.  She hadn't really paid attention to Spike's narrative.  She just wanted to be near him.  She wanted to feel comfortable.  She wanted to be with someone that could understand what she was going through.

"What's that, Buffy?"  Xander was still worried about the whole Spike situation.  Was he starting up his obsession of Buffy once again?

"Hmm.  Oh, nothing.  Just talking to myself."  Buffy gently squeezed her sister's good arm, smiling at her.  The reaction from Dawn seemed fitting.

"What's wrong with you?  You sick or something?"  Typical sister banter.  Things were definitely getting back to normal.

"I'm good."  For the first time in her life, Buffy actually believed those words.

"Good."  Dawn smiled at her and moved back to her homework.  "Hey, Buffy?"  Her sister looked at her as though she was waiting for bad news.  "Can Spike come over tonight?  Just for a bit?"

"Why?"  Buffy was genuinely curious and a little nervous.

"I miss him.  I know he was always around when you were gone.  But now that you're back, I hardly see him anymore."  Buffy noted the tint of sadness in her sister's voice.  "Not that I'm a little girl that needs protecting," she quickly delivered to maintain her air of strength.

"Of course not."  Buffy smiled at her sister and responded.  "I'll stop by his place later and see if he can come over, okay?"  Dawn smiled and continued with her work.

"You sure that's a good idea, Buff?"  Xander chimed in again, a note of worry in his voice.  "After all, with Willow in the house and all, I don't think Spike being there will be helping matters any."  His argument made no sense, and that made Buffy smile.  She was actually smiling because having Spike around was a good thing.

"He was okay to be with Dawn when I was gone.  He's okay to be with her with me here."  Dawn giggled at this.  Did she know that Buffy had feelings for her sister's hero?

"Xander, what do you think of this arrangement?"

"Anya!"  She had abandoned her demon research for wedding research.  The night was going to be a bust.  Everyone knew it.

"What?  I'm just asking my husband to be a question about the most special day of our lives.  Other than the night though.  Because the sex will be extra special."  Xander sighed in defeat.

"Okay, let's call it a night.  Get a jump on this tomorrow."  Xander sounded almost relieved that the day was over.  Even though he enjoyed these moments, he was tired from a long day of work.

"Sounds like a plan."  Buffy helped Dawn gather her things and left the store together, the sun beginning to set.

Spike sat in a chair, reading the latest Harry Potter novel.  What did people see in the little twerp, he wondered.  However, before he could contemplate his thought, he heard a noise from up above.  Spike placed the book down and carefully made his way upside.  As he peered over the floor, he saw Buffy closing the door behind her.  He wondered what was wrong now.  After all, she had stopped paying casual visits after their run in with Sweet, the musical demon.  Spike emerged from the lower level, looking at the Slayer.  "Something I can help you with, pet?"

Buffy turned around, a bit startled.  Then she smiled and giggled a bit.  What was so funny?  Spike gave her a quizzical look and squeezed the bridge of his nose.  It was then he realized that he still had his reading glasses on.  He quickly pulled them off and shoved them into his pants pocket.  "So, light or heavy?"  Spike didn't understand the question.  "Reading?"

"Oh.  Honestly, I would have been better off reading the Enquirer.  More facts in there."  Spike resumed his questioning.  "So, what do you want?"  Buffy looked hurt at this question.  However, before he could backpedal into a more casual tone, Buffy spoke.

"I deserved that."  Buffy walked over to the tomb and sat on it, her legs hanging from the side.  She looked at Spike once again.  "But I'm not here for me.  I'm here for Dawn."

"What's wrong?  What happened?"  Buffy noted the hint of panic in his voice as soon as Dawn was mentioned.  She gently smiled again.  Dawn was right.  He would always be there for her.  Maybe Buffy herself if she let him.

"Nothing's wrong."  Spike's look turned from one of concern to one of puzzlement.  "She just wants to see you.  She misses you."  Spike grinned at this.  His niblet missed him.

"Oh.  Well, I don't know if I can, with the garlic and all."  This startled Buffy.  He had seen her last night even though she hadn't seen him.  What else could he had possibly meant.

"You were spying on me?!?"  Buffy was moving from kind Buffy to angry Buffy.  It didn't faze Spike though.  He could handle either one rather well.

"Not spying.  Just glancing."  Spike walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of imported beer.  "Drink?"  Buffy didn't move.  "Fine then."  He closed the fridge and now he was on top of the tomb with her.  "I came over to see the niblet.  I knocked.  No one answered.  So I figured it'd be okay to take a quick peek."  The gears clicked in Buffy's head.  She thought she had heard noises in Dawn's room last night.  Now she knew what those noises were.

"You coulda knocked harder."  Spike smirked at this.

"And what?  Have you not come down faster?"  Buffy was about to defend herself, but Spike interjected.  "Anyway, garlic doesn't really work.  Irritates the hell out of you maybe.  Good on pasta though."  Buffy softly chuckled at this.  Spike had a way of making her go from angry to happy in a matter of seconds if he wanted to.

"Okay.  Can we drop this?  Dawn wants to see you.  Can you come over tonight?"  Buffy was sincere in her words as well as her eyes.  Spike took another swig from the bottle and spoke.

"No chance of you staking me, is there?"  Buffy smiled at this.

"No.  No staking.  I might smack you with a cross if you keep stalling though."  Spike jumped from the tomb and moved back downstairs.

"Good enough.  Let me get my jacket."  He wouldn't bring up the conversation they had the other night.  Seemed moot anyway.  She wasn't acting bitchy, so he wouldn't have to bite her.  Not that he would, mind you.  Anyway, he was happy that Dawn wanted to spend time with him.  A few moments later and he was back topside, jacket flowing around his body.  "Ready?"  Buffy gave him a quick once over.

"Ready."  As they walked out the door, Spike spoke.

"So, how do you and Dawn feel about Italian?"  Buffy looked confused at the question.

"What?"

"Come on, Slayer.  I'm not staying in the house tonight.  I think Dawn could use a night out after what she's been through."  He grinned at her as they walked.  "Don't you agree?"  Buffy looked down, smiling.

"Yeah, that sounds good.  I'm sure Dawn would like that."  She looked back to Spike, a smile still on her face.  "We'd both like that."  Spike moved closer to her, his arm almost touching hers.

"Anyway, I'm in the mood for some garlic."  Spike barely missed the fist that was thrown to his arm.

"Jerk."  Buffy was still smiling though, so she didn't mean him any actual harm.

"You know you love it, Slayer."  Buffy was starting to believe those words as they continued out of the cemetery.

Willow was sitting in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea.  She hadn't felt much like eating, but her stomach needed something to alleviate the pain she felt there now.  Buffy had dropped off Dawn earlier and then left again, most likely to go patrolling.  She had hoped to talk to Dawn about the other night, but Dawn ignored her and went to her room.  Willow knew that Dawn wasn't to blame.  She almost cost Dawn her life.  Buffy was right.  It would take time.  As she took another sip, there was a knock at the door.  Willow struggled to her feet and walked to the front door.  Upon opening the door, she saw her best friend standing there.

"Xander.  What are you doing here?"

"God, Willow.  You look."  Willow weakly smiled and walked back into the living room, slumping into the couch.  Xander closed the door behind him and joined Willow on the couch.  "You look great."

"Liar."  Willow instinctively rested her head against his shoulder.

"You okay, Will?"  Willow didn't move.  She stayed close to Xander.

"I'm better.  It still hurts, not using magic.  But I think I can stop."  Xander rested his head on top of hers, feeling his hand gently clasping hers.

"Well, I'm here if you need anything.  Anything."  He squeezed her hand tighter as he spoke again.  "I'm always going to be here for you."

"I know you will."  Willow's voice began to waver, most likely because she was still weak.

"So, you wanna talk about the other night?"  Xander knew the best way to move past a terrible incident was to confront it head on.  His experiences with this group gave him many lessons in this area.

"Not right now.  I just want to lay here."  Xander felt Willow move closer to him, snuggling against his side.  He wouldn't stop her.  His friend needed her.  He still loved her.  As they sat in silence, the front door opened.  Xander peered toward the front door to see Buffy walking in with Spike.  Willow never moved.

"Dawn, we're here.  Get your coat, we're going out."  She turned to Spike, standing in the doorway.  "I should get Willow too.  She shouldn't be alone."  Spike looked worried as she mentioned Willow.

"Sure that's a good idea, luv?  Throwing Dawnie and Willow together this soon?"  His argument made sense.  Dawn was still angry at Willow, and being close to Willow would most likely end badly.  Before Buffy could answer, she heard a voice from the living room.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Peroxide."  Buffy and Spike moved into the living room, the sight reminding Buffy of the good old high school days.

"Harris."  Spike stated matter of factly.  "How's Red doing?"  Xander turned to Willow, now noticing that she had fallen asleep against him.

"She seems okay.  She's in pain, though."  Xander returned to his initial position, moving Willow's head back onto his shoulder.

"I can imagine.  Been through the addiction thing myself to know it's hell."  He was talking about feeding on humans.  But he had been given an unusual aide to help in his progress toward redemption.  The chip in his head.  However, he could bite Buffy if he wanted.  He just didn't want to though.  Buffy turned to Xander, her gaze shifting from the stairs to the couch.

"Xander, could you stay here with Will for a bit?  Spike's taking Dawn and me out for dinner."  The look on Xander's face would put shock to shame.  He was dumbfounded.  Spike, acting civil.  The world was coming to an end.

"You're kidding, right?"  Xander eyed Spike with a look somewhere between insecurity and loathing.  "A vampire having family night?"

"What of it, Harris?  You rather I beat the."  Buffy gently tugged on his arm, making Spike stop in mid-sentence.  However, it wasn't the insult that caught Xander's attention.  It was the interaction between Buffy and Spike.  She didn't tell him to shut up.  She didn't yell at him.  She just touched him.  Dawn came down the stairs, having trouble getting her jacket on.  Spike moved over to her, helping her with the jacket.  "Hey, niblet.  You hungry?"  Dawn smiled at him, feeling comfortable being near him.

"I could eat two horses."

"Well, don't know if they serve foal at the restaurant, but I'll see what I can do.  Okay?"  Dawn managed to slide her cast through the arm sleeve of the jacket.

"Okay."  Buffy looked at the interaction between her sister and her.her what?  She would have to think about that question more in the future.  But tonight was just a nice night out with family.  Buffy turned back to Xander.

"We won't be long.  Promise."  Xander noted how happy Dawn seemed with Spike in the room.  He relented.

"It's okay.  Take your time.  I don't mind staying with Willow."  Xander's look changed from a somber one to a worried one.  "As for Anya.  I think I'm going to be in the doghouse for a while."

"Let me guess.  She wanted sex.  You wanted to see your ex.  Nice choice, mate."  Spike grinned as he stood next to Dawn.  Dawn observed Willow sleeping on the couch, looking so peaceful.  She knew that Willow didn't mean to hurt her.  It was the magic.  And Willow was making an honest attempt to stop.  For all of them.  It would take time, but Dawn knew that she couldn't stay angry at Willow forever.

"She's not my ex.  She's my best bud."  Xander seemed to be defensive as he said this.  After all, they had only kissed.  It's not like they ever went on a date.  But he couldn't deny the fact that he was closer to Willow than he was Anya.

"Whatever you need to get to sleep at night.  You ready, luv?"  Buffy gave Xander and Willow a final look.

"Thanks, Xander.  We'll bring back some goodies for your time."  Buffy moved toward Dawn and Spike.

"Anything chocolate will do the trick.  I'm in a sweets kinda mood."  Xander smiled at the group gathered at the door.  He even forced one for Spike.

"Done, and done."  Buffy closed the door behind her, leaving Xander and Willow in the living room.  Xander gently rested his head against Willow and closed his eyes.

Dawn walked just a bit ahead of her chaperones.  She peered through store windows, wondering what to drop hints for during the Christmas shopping season.  Buffy and Spike kept her within arm's distance, letting her enjoy her night out.  It had been a while since any of them had done this, acted normal.  Well, this wasn't really normal for Spike, but he found himself enjoying it nonetheless.

"So, where is this place?"  Spike turned to Buffy, noting that she was walking very close to him.  Any closer and they'd practically be hand in hand.

"A couple more blocks.  Worth it though.  Best manicotti in the world."  Spike gently smiled at his companion, letting his more human side come through.  Buffy returned the smile.  She noticed that she was doing that a lot more whenever Spike was around.

"And you're treating?"

"Yep.  Pigeon wants a night out with Big Bad, pigeon's gonna get it."  Buffy started to giggle at this.  Big Bad.  He hadn't been bad, well, relatively bad, for a long time now.  He'd been a hero more than a villain ever since Dawn came into her world.

"And the money for said dinner?"  Buffy assumed that he stole it, like he usually did.  The answer was not what she expected.

"Earned it, luv.  Been running deliveries for Charlie.  Not the best work for a vampire, but it pays the bills."  His voice never wavered.  He kept his gaze with her the whole time.  He was telling the truth.

"You have bills?  Now I've heard everything."  Buffy giggled and instinctively wrapped her arm around his.  She didn't notice that she did.  Spike did however.  He was first taken aback, but allowed himself to relax into the situation.

"That's right, Slayer.  You think my fridge stays packed just by wishful thinking?  And the electricity I've got in there now?  And the cable?  Gotta be a working man to keep up with those utilities."  Buffy could see it now.  Spike sitting in his bedroom, sorting through bills, those cute reading glasses perched on his nose.  She stifled a giggle and began to talk.

"Guess you gotta do what you gotta do.  After all, a Spike without Passions is an angry Spike."

"Damn right.  That poor Timmy.  Nothing ever seems to go right for the poor bloke."  Buffy lost the battle, laughter bubbling to the surface.  Spike smiled at her, feeling her arm tightening around his.  He liked hearing her laugh.  He was enjoying the moment.

"Buffy!  Check this out."  Dawn was standing in front of a store window.  Looked like a jewelry store by the decor.  Buffy regained her composure and reluctantly let go of Spike.  It was at that moment she realized that she was holding Spike.  A nervous smile and she made her way over to Dawn.  "Isn't that the prettiest thing you've ever seen?"  Buffy gazed into the window, her eyes fixing on what had gotten her sister's attention.  Dawn was right.  It was very beautiful.

"Wow.  Now that is pretty."  The two sisters were looking at an old fashion locket, restored back to its former glory.  It was opened up; revealing the glass panes where someone would put pictures of loved ones behind them.  There were other more expensive pieces in the window, but for some reason that piece spoke to both of them.

"Think if I'm good enough, Santa will give me something like that?"  Dawn was old enough to know that Santa didn't exist.  However, acting innocently in front of her big sister might be the dealmaker.  Buffy smiled at her sister, rubbing her head.

"We'll see."  Buffy turned her attention back to Spike, who was talking to a little girl.  The girl was all of six years old, and obviously crying.  Spike was kneeling in front of the little blonde girl, trying to comfort her.  "Dawn, come on."  Dawn turned to see Spike with the little girl and walked with her sister.  They got into earshot range to make out what the two were talking about.

"My mommy.  I can't find my mommy."  The girl was sniffling, her hand rubbing her nose forcefully.  Spike looked awkwardly around, trying to pick out a woman looking for a little girl.  He gently put his hand on her shoulder, trying to console her.

"Um, it's okay, cutie."  Spike looked at the little girl now, feeling weird about the situation.  He was actually feeling for the sad girl in front of him.  "Where's the last place you saw her?"  The little girl looked up at him, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Down there."  The girl pointed down the sidewalk.  Spike focused his gaze and, sure enough, there was a frantic woman questioning people around her.  At that moment, Buffy and Dawn made their way to him.

"Find her?"  Spike glanced up at Buffy, not noticing that she had come back.  He nodded.

"Yeah.  That's her down there.  Look after the cutie.  I'm gonna get her."  Spike smiled at the little girl and left her in Buffy's care.

"Oi!  Oi!"  As Spike tried to get the woman's attention, Dawn was comforting the little tyke.  Buffy couldn't help but smile when she saw Spike move down the sidewalk.  He really had changed.  Dawn saw the smile on her sister's face and couldn't help but giggle.  Her sister was falling for another vampire.  Must be the Summers' fate.

Spike walked back toward Buffy and Dawn, the woman walking ahead of him.  "Kelly!  Kelly!"  The little girl looked away from Dawn, a huge smile emerging on her face.

"Mommy!"  The woman began to run toward her child.  She knelt and hugged her daughter.

"Kelly!  Why did you walk off like that?"  The mother picked up her daughter, cradling her in her arms.  She turned to Buffy and Dawn.  "Thank you so much.  I don't know what I'd do if I lost my baby girl."  Buffy smiled at the woman, as did Dawn.

"Glad to be of help."  Spike finally made it back to the group.  "And, actually.  It was this gentleman that found her.  We just stayed with her while he went to get you."  Spike's hands were now in his jacket, his posture somewhat uncomfortable.

"Is that right?"  The woman turned back to Spike and kissed him on the cheek.  "Thank you so much, young man.  Thank you."  Spike threw up a half smile, his foot tapping the sidewalk.

"S'okay, ma'am.  I'm a sucker for damsels in distress."  Buffy smiled at him as he said this.  After some more thanking, the woman and her daughter walked across the street, continuing with their Christmas shopping.

"You're such a sweetie, aren't you, Spike?"  Dawn was now mocking Spike.  She was holding back a laugh, seeing that Spike was obviously nervous with the whole gratitude bit the woman had just shown him.

"Careful, bit.  Or I'll thump you."  Dawn walked back down the sidewalk, giggling now.

"Yeah, right.  You big softie."  Spike looked troubled at what had just transpired, but Buffy looked happy.  She found her arm once again around his, knowing this time that she had done so.

"I don't think it's so bad."  Spike looked down at her, noting the look of cheer in her eyes.

"Yeah?  A vamp like myself helping a little girl.  I'm a bloody monster, I am."  Spike made a low growling sound, but it didn't faze Buffy.

"I think it makes you adorable."  Spike was surprised by this statement.  Buffy had actually paid him a compliment.  And he hadn't kissed her.  Or slept with her.

"You okay, pet?  You're starting to worry me now."  Buffy gently tugged on Spike's arm, motioning for him to walk with her.  They walked side by side toward Dawn, back again in front of the jewelry store window.

"I'm okay.  Really."  This time she meant it.  As the trio continued on their trek to the restaurant, a familiar set of eyes followed them.  Spike quickly turned around, sensing something was wrong.  Buffy looked at him with concern.  "What is it?"

"Umm.  Nothing.  Just my mind playing tricks on me."  They continued down the sidewalk, never hearing the woman across the street.

"My sweet William.  How you've fallen."

A loud sound startled Xander.  He slowly opened his eyes, looking around for the source of the sound.  Another knock from the door.  Xander gently slid from Willow, carefully propping her up against the couch.  He wondered who it could possibly be.  After all, Spike had taken Buffy and Dawn out for the night and Anya was home most likely picking out more dresses for her bridesmaids.  He slowly opened the door to see Amy standing on the other side.  He was not happy to see her.  "What do you want, Amy?"

"Well, hi to you too, Xander."  She looked jittery standing there, her eyes moving back and forth looking for nothing in particular.  "Is Willow here?"  She tried to push her way into the house, but Xander stood firmly in front of her.

"She's sleeping, Amy."  He put his arm on her shoulder, trying to corral her back the way she came.  "Maybe you should try back never."  Amy was getting irritated now.

"Let me see her, Xander."  She continued to push against him, finally squirming her way under his arms and into the house.  Xander was getting angry now.

"She doesn't want to see you, Amy.  You should go."  Amy didn't hear him as she walked past the living room.  She was about to go up the stairs when she saw Willow on the couch, fast asleep.  Rack wanted to see Willow again, and Willow was her ticket to more black magic.  Amy moved swiftly toward the living room, but Xander once again stood in front of her.  "I told you to leave."  Seeing that Xander wouldn't cooperate, she waved her hand, a stream of green energy pushing him toward the wall.  Xander slumped against the wall, his knees touching the ground.  Amy walked over to Willow, furiously shaking her awake.

"Come on, Willow.  Time to see Rack."  Willow tried to say something, but her ability to process any external stimuli was greatly hindered by her weakness.  Xander pushed himself to his feet and moved to protect his friend.  He put his hand on Amy's shoulder and pulled her away from Willow.  His reward was a blast of energy to his midsection.  He doubled over in pain, not able to scream.  Amy had now turned her attention to Xander, leaving Willow on the couch.

"You're pissing me off, Xander!"  She waved her hand again, a flow of green energy hitting him across the jaw.  Xander fell to his back.  "Maybe I should show you what I do to people that piss me off."  She raised her arm again, but found it suspended in midair.  She turned her head around to see Willow on her feet, her eyes blacker than the night.

"Leave him alone!"  A wave of red energy flew from her hands, throwing Amy from the living room to the staircase.  Amy shook her head, trying to regain her composure.  She looked up to see Willow hovering over her, a look of death on her face.

"Willow.  Time to see Rack.  Let's go."  She was trying to make Willow focus on Rack, and not on what she had done to Xander.  It wasn't working.

"Get out!"  Amy, knowing that she wasn't a match for Willow's power, slowly got up and walked toward the door.  One more appeal.

"Rack's not going to like this."  Willow's eyes began to crackle with red energy.  Amy knew now wasn't the time to get on Willow's bad side.  She closed the door behind her, leaving Willow with her friend.  Willow had to force her magical power to stop, but she succeeded anyway.  Her feet touched the ground, and she felt like her stomach was going to come up her throat.  She fell to her knees, her hands supporting her.

"Xander."  She looked back to see that Xander was motionless.  "Xander!"  Willow tried to get up but found herself unable to.  She crawled over to her friend, pulling him into her lap.  "Wake up, Xander."  Tears were beginning to trickle down her cheeks, her face contorted in pain.  "Please, Xander.  Wake up.  Please."  Her voice was now a whisper, her hands gently rocking him.  Xander felt the tears fall against his face, his eyes fluttering open.

"Will?"

"Yeah, it's me."  Willow tried to pull him up but was unable to.  Xander slowly sat up, noticing that Willow was crying.

"What happened?  Why are you crying, Will?"  Willow smiled at her naïve friend and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head lying on his shoulder.

"Because Amy almost."  She didn't want to finish the thought.  Xander wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him, remembering what had just happened.

"Where is she?"  Willow broke her hold, looking at Xander.

"Gone."  She was beginning to cry more now.  Xander didn't understand why.  "I had to use magic.  I couldn't stop her without it.  Honest.  Honest."  Xander pulled her into his arms again, gently rocking her.

"Hey, it's okay.  It's okay."  He felt her wrapping her arms around his waist, her face buried against his chest.  "You did the right thing."  He felt her shaking against him.  She had gone to so much trouble to stop using magic, and she was forced to use again because of him.  "We'll get through this.  I promise."  He moved away a bit and kissed her on her forehead.  Willow continued to cry in his arms, Xander never letting go.

"Careful, bit.  Don't wanna choke now, do we?"  Dawn was enjoying her lasagna while Buffy was tending to her pasta primavera.  Spike had just finished his second plate of manicotti.  They sat outside, watching the people pass on the sidewalk.  It was a beautiful night to be out.  Everything was perfect in the world as far as Spike was concerned.  He was with the two most important people in his life, and they were enjoying his company.  "Not like I can perform CPR on ya if you start choking."

Dawn looked up at Spike, smiling mischievously.  "Yeah, like you're one to talk.  You're on your second plate."  Dawn dabbed a bit of sauce from the corner of her lip with her napkin as she continued talking.  "And when do vampires have such a big appetite?  It's not like you have to eat."  Buffy smiled at this.  She was wondering the same thing too.

"Just because I don't have to eat doesn't mean I can't enjoy it."  Spike placed another forkful of manicotti in his mouth, smirking at Dawn.

"So, whatever you enjoy, you tend to want more of?"  Spike thought of a unique way to answer the question.  If Buffy flinched, he would know what she was thinking about once he answered her question.

"That's right, luv.  Been times I'd eat manicotti for days."  Dawn looked puzzled.  However, Buffy was blushing.  He was right.  She was thinking of something more carnal.

"How can you eat for days?  Wouldn't your stomach get full eventually?"  Dawn was still thinking about food.  Good for Spike and Buffy.  Wouldn't want to corrupt the niblet's mind.

"Let's just say I have an insatiable appetite, Dawnie."  He never took his eyes off Buffy.  Buffy, on the other hand, took a long gulp of wine.  He couldn't help but smile.  He was getting her all flustered with his double entendres.

"So, who's ready for dessert?"  Buffy figured a change of topic would stop Spike's subtle advances.  That, and give her a chance to catch her breath.

"Can I get ice cream?"  Dawn had finished her lasagna, and pushed the plate away from her.  Buffy nodded her approval.

"Sounds like a plan, pigeon."  Spike motioned for the waiter while Buffy looked at her watch.  It was getting late and Dawn should be in bed soon.  The waiter eventually made his way to the table, took their order and cleared the empty plates from the table.  Buffy had ordered a piece of cheesecake and a piece of chocolate cake to be boxed.  She had promised Xander after all.  Dawn fancied strawberry ice cream while Spike settled for plain vanilla.

"So, how's school going for you, niblet?"

"Oh, I'm the perfect mindless automaton."  Dawn and Spike smiled at the inside joke.  Buffy had no idea what they were talking about.  She shouldn't.  After all, she was technically dead when Spike had his talk to Dawn about public schooling.  The waiter arrived with their desserts, as well as the check.  Spike eyed the amount and placed the appropriate amount of money into the wallet.  Buffy wanted to chip in, but Spike shook his head.

"No worries, pet.  My treat.  Remember?"  Buffy reluctantly placed her purse back down, and dug into her cheesecake.  A few moments later, and all at the table were satisfied.  They walked out of the restaurant and back onto the sidewalk.  Dawn noticed how Buffy and Spike were walking closely to one another now.  It was almost as if they had been doing it all their lives.  Like real couples did.  Almost like they were married.

"So, can Spike come over tomorrow, Buffy?"  Buffy was startled by the question, but she was even more startled by her quick response.

"He can."  She turned to Spike, noting the gentle smile he had on his face.  "That is, if you want to."  Spike moved from Buffy and pulled Dawn between the two of them.

"You miss me that much, pigeon?"  Dawn looked up at him as they continued walking home.  Her eyes told him more than words ever could.  "Okay, I guess I can make more time to spend with my li'l bit.  Maybe a homework session followed by some quality telly time?"

"I can live with that.  Except replace television with video rental, and you've got a deal."  Spike gave her a once over, wondering who was doing the negotiating here.  He decided to drop the topic altogether though.  He was being welcomed into the Summers' household willingly.  He couldn't ask for a better set of circumstances.

"You got a deal, bit."  Dawn moved away from between her sister and her guardian and walked a bit ahead of them.  She had the feeling that Buffy wanted to talk to Spike alone.  She was right.

"You know," Buffy moved back toward Spike, reassuming her arm holding, "you don't have to.  If you have more important things to do."

"Like what, pet?  Roam the graveyard, look for a fight?"  They hadn't been on patrol for a while now.  They didn't need to.  Things were pretty quiet recently, other than that incident at Halloween.  "Look, I know you still don't want me around."  Spike pulled away from her, placing his hands into his coat pockets.  "If you don't want me to come around, just tell me."

"I'm not sure what I want."  Buffy crossed her arms across her chest, trying to keep warm.  She looked down at her feet as she continued talking.  "What I do know is that I feel better when you're around."  Spike's gaze fell on her as they walked slowly behind Dawn.

"But you're not sure if it's love."  Buffy looked up once again at Spike.  He knew her so well.  "Innit right?"  Buffy sighed, her breath floating into the air.

"Yeah.  That's right."  She thought the news would hurt Spike, but instead, he was still smiling at her.  "What?"

"You remember what I told you that night?  When we were looking for Dawn?"  She did.

"Not yet," she whispered to herself.  However, with Spike's hearing, he heard her as well.  Dawn, noticing that Buffy and Spike were slowing in their pace, decided to sit on a bench and look at the situation.  Why did adults make love such a task, she wondered.  They clearly love each other.  So what's stopping them?  Spike had stopped walking, Buffy following suit.

"Look.  I know you're afraid to let me in.  I get that."  He never touched her but his gaze made her feel like he was enveloping her.  "I do.  But you have to know; I'm not those other guys.  I'm not Angel.  I'm not Riley."  His voice never wavered.  He sounded sincere.  "I'm not going anywhere.  Not now.  Not ever."  Buffy gave him a little smile for his statement.

"Give me time?"  She wasn't sure if he'd understand her request.  But he just smiled.

"All that you want and more."  Spike walked toward Dawn to keep her company on the bench.  He never saw the huge smile that Buffy made as he walked away.

"Xander, we're back."  Buffy placed her coat on the coat rack while Dawn dashed past her.  Apparently she needed to use the bathroom very badly.  Spike had barely stepped into the house when Dawn made it up the stairs.  "And I have chocolate."  Buffy looked into the living room.  No one.

"Buffy."  Spike was kneeling by the base of the staircase, noticing the slight dent in the wall.  Buffy saw that he meant business.

"What is it?"  She knelt down next to him.

"Looks like someone had a scuffle."  He didn't want to say the next sentence.  "You don't think Willow."  Buffy shook her head.

"No."  She moved to the stairs, Spike right behind her.  "Xander."  A little louder now.  "Xander."  As they walked into the upstairs hallway, Xander stepped out of Willow's room.  He saw the couple looking intently at him.  "Where's Willow?"

"She just fell asleep."

"What happened to you, mate?"  Spike was still on full alert, noting the bruise on Xander's chin.  Dawn stepped out of the bathroom and saw that everyone was acting serious now.

"What's wrong, Buffy?"  Xander waved a hand to the group.

"Let's go downstairs.  Willow needs to get some rest."  The group made its way into the living room, the newly arrived waiting for Xander's story.  "Amy came by for Will.  Said something about some guy wanting to see her.  What was that name?"  Spike knew.

"Rack."

"Yeah, that's it."  Xander looked at Spike, seeing only worry on his face.  The vampire did give a damn after all.  "Anyway, when I wouldn't let her into the house, she got violent.  Pretty much bitchslapped me around the room til Will saved me."  Buffy didn't like where this was going.

"So, she used magic again?"  Xander nodded slowly.

"She had to, Buff.  It was the only way to help me."  Dawn sat quietly, listening at how Willow had acted heroically, using her magic even though it hurt her so much now.  "She didn't want to, Buffy.  But Amy didn't give her a choice."  Buffy knew that Willow must be in pain, after her withdrawal period.

"How is she?"  Spike stood right at Buffy's side as she spoke.  That was the odd thing.  Xander couldn't understand why Buffy would let him get so close to her.  Xander spoke.

"It was bad for a while, but I think I calmed her down."  Xander hung his head, looking at the floor.  "I don't know if her body can take any more magic.  She was so weak after throwing Amy out."  Spike felt for the witch.  He'd had done the same thing, if it was Buffy or Dawn in danger.  He'd had reverted to his primal instincts, even though he was trying to distance himself from the animal inside him.  He'd do it to save them.

"So, what now?"  Buffy turned to look at Spike, Xander still casting his gaze downward.  "We just wait here for Rack to take another shot for Willow?"  Dawn didn't like where the conversation was going.

"I'm with Spike.  Even though I hate to admit it."  Xander got up from the couch, looking at Buffy and Spike.  "I say we go after this Rack and teach him a lesson about messing with our friend."  Buffy was the voice of reason.

"And do what?  Have a mighty warlock use us for target practice?"  Spike saw what she meant.  Willow was the big gun of the group when it came to magic.  "Anyway, I think we're good for tonight."  She turned to Spike.  "You said that his place moves every night, right?"

"That's right."

"Then there's no way Amy's gonna find his place tonight.  She's been too strung out the past couple of days to be thinking clearly."  Buffy was about to say something else, but Xander interrupted.

"That's it?  We wait?"  His voice was swelling.  "That's not right!  Not after what he did to Willow!"  Buffy was about to get in a shouting match with her friend, but the hand on her shoulder stopped her.  Spike's eyes told her to let him be.  He was probably right.  They all needed to vent their frustration.

"I promise, Xander.  We will find him, and we will make him pay for what he's done."  Spike, seeing that Dawn was looking worried now, moved over to the chair and sat on the arm.  He gently smoothed her hair, smiling at her.  She felt better knowing that he was here.  "But for now, you should go home and get some rest."  Xander was about to object, but realized that Buffy was right.  There was nothing they could do tonight.

"Right, then.  I'll keep you company."  Xander and Buffy looked almost surprised when they realized that it was Spike that had said those words.  "What?  Not that I care for the sod.  Just don't want him doing anything rash."  Dawn giggled.  He was such a softie.  "Anyway, I'm sure Anya wouldn't like it if her beau were to go off and get himself killed so soon before the momentous day."  Buffy smiled slightly, and nodded to Xander.

"It's a good idea.  I'd feel better knowing Spike's watching your back tonight."

"Oi!  Not watching.  Just observing."  Xander shook his head in disbelief.

"Alright.  Fine."  Xander moved to the coat rack and took his jacket from one of the pegs.  "At least tell me you got me something sweet."  Buffy smiled at him and grabbed the box from the coffee table.

"Chocolate goodness awaits inside."  Xander chuckled while he put his jacket on.

"Take care of her, okay?  I'll be back tomorrow to see how she's doing."  Buffy gently squeezed her friend's forearm, reassuring him that Willow would be okay under her roof.  Spike moved behind Buffy.

"Ready then, Harris?"  Xander couldn't put his finger on it, but things were different between his friend and the vampire.  She almost treated him like a person.

"Let's go, dad."  Spike shot him a smirk.  "See you tomorrow, Buff.  Bye, Dawn."  Dawn got up from her seat, waving at the two departing companions.

"Don't forget the video tomorrow."  Xander looked back, wondering what Dawn was talking about.  He wasn't supposed to pick up a video.

"No chance, niblet."  Xander was stunned to see Spike acting so kindly to Dawn.  He knew that he protected her when Buffy died.  But Spike had no reason to protect her anymore.  Buffy was back.  But he was still here, watching over Dawn.

"Goodnight, guys."  Buffy smiled at them, then looked at Spike.  Xander noted the look between his friend and the vampire.  He'd seen a similar look before.  With Angel.  But this was different.  It was more intense.  It made him uneasy.

"Goodnight, luv."  A long moment later, he turned away from the Slayer, joining Xander into the night.

Buffy slowly poked her head into Willow's room.  Sheets were strewn across the bed.  Willow was tossing and turning.  She was in pain.  Buffy wished she could help her friend, but knew that only time would be able to help her.  Time and friendship.  She carefully closed the door and went into Dawn's.  "What are you still doing up?  You have school tomorrow."  Dawn was writing in her journal.

"Too wired to sleep."  Buffy sat on her sister's bed, Dawn turning her chair around.

"I knew you shouldn't have had ice cream tonight."  Buffy grabbed a pillow and wrapped her arms around them.

"Hey, I'm the one that got hurt.  I'm the one that gets pampered."  Buffy and Dawn giggled.

"I'll remember that the next time I get into a fight."  Although, Spike taking them out for dinner had been one of her happier moments this year.  Probably the happiest, come to think of it.

"So, when did it happen?"  Buffy didn't know what her sister meant.

"What?"  Dawn moved her chair closer to Buffy now.

"When did you fall in love with Spike?"  Buffy almost fell off the bed, Dawn's question startling her.

"What?!?"  Dawn was laughing.  Buffy had no idea she had fallen for Spike.  "That's ridiculous!  Me and Spike!  Like that would ever work."  Dawn was about to interject, but Buffy continued her rambling.  "First off, I'm the Slayer, he's a vampire."

"Angel was a vampire."  Dawn shot that argument out of the air.

"Angel has a soul."

"Spike has a chip.  Same diff."  Buffy was grasping the pillow tighter.  Dawn was definitely getting to her.

"It's not the same thing, Dawnie.  If he ever gets that chip out of his head, he's gonna."

"What?  Still be in love with you?"  Dawn stifled a laugh.  "What a terrible thing for him to do."  She was enjoying mocking her older sister.

"Spike's a killer, Dawnie!  He's a monster!"

"Yeah.  That whole dinner thing had me scared stiff."  Buffy shot her a look of annoyance.  "Anyway, it's not like Angel didn't leave his share of bodies behind him when you fell in love with him."  Another point for the Slayer's sister.

"Well.  He's.he's."  Buffy was running out of arguments.  "He's icky."  Dawn burst out into a hearty laugh upon hearing her sister's latest defense.

"Coulda fooled me, the way you guys were making moon eyes at each other tonight."  Buffy was about to interrupt her sister's train of thought, but Dawn beat her to the punch.  "And that whole arm in arm thing.  Yeah, that's exactly what you do when you think someone's icky."  Dawn giggled once again.  She was having fun making her sister squirm.

"Okay.  He's."  Buffy tried to come up with another reason why it wouldn't work between the two of them.  Struggling to find a suitable answer, she threw the pillow at Dawn.  It bounced off her head and onto the floor.

"Ow."  Dawn playfully rubbed her forehead.  "Nice comeback, sis."  Buffy smiled at her sister.  Dawn knew that Spike loved her sister.  She knew that her older sister might have feelings for him.  Buffy sighed in defeat.

"I give.  Okay?"  Dawn curled her legs under her, her hands on the chair back.  "I think I might have feelings for him."  Dawn smiled at this.  Her sister was trying to move on with her life.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to have a crush on Spike.  But when I do, it's not?"  Dawn playfully smiled at Buffy.  "If I didn't know better, I'd think you wanted him all for yourself from the beginning."  Buffy automatically flashed back to the night in the abandoned building.  She had wanted him.  She wasn't afraid that Spike could hurt her if he wanted to.  He wouldn't.  Not now.  Not after all they've been through.  She'd just have to get used to his crude sense of complimenting.  After all, that Slayer crack was a bit harsh.

"Dawn, if I tell you something, can you promise that you won't tell anyone?"  A secret.  Dawn felt like she and her sister were in their preteens again.

"I promise.  You know that, Buffy."

Buffy had to talk to someone about what had been happening between her and Spike.  And who better to talk to than the person that actually stood up for him.  "Okay.  Do you remember the other night, when I didn't come home?"

"Yeah.  You were fighting a monster all night."  Buffy took a deep breath, wanting to say what she had to say as quickly as possible.

"Well.  The monster was Spike."  Buffy eyed her sister cautiously, not sure if Dawn would get what she was trying to say.

"Wait, I don't understand.  You and Spike?  You guys fought?  That doesn't make.sense."  The switch flipped.  "Oh.  My.  God.  You slept with Spike!"

"Shh, Dawnie.  You'll wake Willow."  Her sister was gleaming upon hearing the news about Buffy and Spike.

"Well?"  Dawn had moved onto the bed with Buffy, elbowing her for more information.

"Well what?"  Buffy was relieved that Dawn was taking the news well.  She knew if she told Xander, he'd probably drop dead of a coronary.

"How was it?"  Dawn had a twinkle in her eye.  "Was it all romantic?"  Then Dawn remembered the day after.  Buffy had been battered and bruised.  "Wait.  You could barely sit down the next day."  A huge giggle now.  "He rocked your world, didn't he."  It wasn't a question.  Buffy was blushing now.

"I won't lie to you, Dawnie."  Buffy paused, looking at Dawn waiting with bated breath.

"Well?!?"  Buffy smiled.

"I don't think anyone's ever made me feel this way before."  Dawn giggled while Buffy was lost in thought.

"Feel?  As in present tense, right?"  Buffy hadn't noticed that she did say that.  "So, does that mean Spike's gonna be over a lot more from now on?"  Dawn smiled as she said this.  Spike in the house was a good thing when Buffy died.  And a house with Buffy and Spike in the house could only be better.

"Maybe."  Doubt started to surface once again.  "I don't know if we can make this work.  He is a vampire.  We could never have a lasting relationship."  Dawn shook her head.

"Whatever."  Buffy looked at her sister.  That was the last thing she thought Dawn would say.  "I know that you don't like hearing this.  I don't either.  But you're the Slayer.  Expiration date, any day now."  Dawn was now in serious mode.  Buffy wondered if it was a good idea letting Dawn know after all.  "You've already used up two of those expiration dates."

"Dawn."

"No, I'm not done."  Dawn was staring intently at her older sister now.  "So what Spike's a vampire.  He loves you.  He'd die for you.  And you don't know how long you two are going to have together."  Dawn had a solemn smile on her face now.  "Why waste another minute wondering about what could or couldn't be.  Just live."  Buffy smiled gently at her sister, leaning her head against her shoulder.

"How'd you get to be so smart?"  Dawn's voice moved to a more lighthearted tone.

"Technically, I am older than you.  That's gotta count for something, right?  Anyway, I think I heard that on Passions."  Buffy giggled while sitting with her sister.  Dawn was right.  The next time she saw Spike, things would be different.

Xander felt uncomfortable walking with Spike, but he had to admit he was safer this way.  No reason to risk another confrontation with Amy.  And to believe that he had been beaten so badly by a girl.  Sure, Buffy could take him.  And Willow.  Maybe even Anya.  But he knew for certain that he could take Dawn.  He sighed in disappointment.  He was a liability when it came to physical combat.  Spike, noticing Xander's gloomy mood, decided to change the situation.

"So, that Amy really gave you what for, huh?"  Xander glanced at Spike, seeing that he was grinning.

"That's funny to you?"  Spike had now taken out his pack of cigs, sliding one out of the carton with finesse.  He held the carton toward Xander, who shook his head.

"Fine."  Spike placed the cancer stick between his lips, cupped his hand over the cigarette, and lit up.  A deep inhalation of smoke, and Spike spoke once again.  "I'm just saying, Sunnydale's getting to be a dangerous place for our kind."

"Our kind?"  Xander was disgusted that Spike had even made the comparison.  However, he was intrigued about where Spike was going with this.

"People of the male persuasion."  Spike took another drag and exhaled quickly.  "The women in Sunny D can put us in our place if they wanted to.  Well, the ones we know anyway."  Xander couldn't help but chuckle.  Spike also knew how it felt like to lose a fight to a woman.  After all, Buffy could take him as well as Willow, if they really had to.

"Kinda hard to argue with that logic, being it's so, what's the word I'm looking for?"  Xander jokingly twirled his finger in the air, pretending that he was trying desperately to find the word to complete his thought.  "True."

Spike chortled at his companion.  "Let's hope the women folk don't decide to revolt anytime soon."  Spike flicked the remnants of his cigarette onto the sidewalk, his foot coming down on it immediately.  "Or else we're buggered."  Xander didn't want to smile, but he couldn't help himself.  Spike could be decent if he tried.  However, Xander's mind kept on going back to Buffy and her odd behavior around the vampire accompanying him home.

"So, how was dinner?"  Spike didn't look at him, just continued looking forward.

"As good as it could be, given the circumstances."  Spike felt it best to be as casual as possible.  No reason blurting out that he loved the Slayer.  They all knew that.  But they didn't know that the Slayer was contemplating her feelings for him.  Why make a bad situation worse by involving her friends?  He turned to look at Xander, noting the look of puzzlement surrounding him.  "You know, with Willow and all."  Xander nodded, finally getting what Spike meant.

"Yeah, that can't be easy to deal with.  I can't believe we all missed it, though.  First Buffy has to deal with us pulling her out of Heaven."  Spike corrected him.

"Don't bring me into that mix, mate."  Xander nodded.  Spike hadn't been involved in Buffy's resurrection.  At first, he thought that Willow didn't want Spike there because she couldn't trust him.  But, what if Spike was right, that Willow knew that Spike wouldn't let her get rid of Buffy if she had come back wrong?  He didn't want to think about that subject anymore.

"Right.  Then there's the whole Willow almost killing her little sister thing."  Xander sighed thoughtfully.  "Buffy must be in emotional hell right now."

"You have no idea, mate."  Now that was odd.  Did Spike know something about Buffy that she hadn't told the rest of them?  After all, she did spend more time with Spike than anyone else since she came back.  Xander was about to ask Spike about what he meant when something alerted Spike.  "Houl up."

Spike looked to the houses to the right of him.  It looked as though something was moving behind a shrubbery.  Spike motioned to Xander to stay back.  Xander gladly obliged.  Moving slowly toward the bushes, he heard a noise, twigs breaking, as if stepped on.  Spike didn't wait.  He leapt over the bushes and landed with a loud thud.  Fortunately, the body underneath him lessened his impact.  "Oww!  Get the hell off!"  A flash of electricity later, and Spike found himself being propelled through the bushes this time.  

Xander ran up to Spike, trying to help him up.  Spike never took his eyes off the bushes.  The figure arose from their encounter.  Xander's mouth dropped.  Spike was pissed.  "Oh, bloody hell."

"Likewise, demon."  The figure moved toward them.  "Hi, Xander."  Xander didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Great googly moogly!  Riley?"

It was almost midnight when the knock came.  Dawn and Willow were sound asleep upstairs.  Buffy moved from the kitchen, leaving her milk and cookies, to see who it was.  She opened the door, the sight not what she was expecting.  Before her stood Spike and someone she didn't expect to ever see again.  "Riley?"

"Why does everyone say that when they see me?"  Spike, a bit angry, spoke as he walked away.

"Xander's home safe.  Here's your bloody boyfriend.  Not a scratch on 'im."  Buffy looked at the vampire, quickly moving away from her.

"Spike?"  He didn't hear her.  That wasn't true with the vampire hearing and all.  He was ignoring her.  But why?  Because of Riley?

"Don't worry about the vampire.  I think he's still mulling over the fact that his girlfriend's in town."  Riley stepped into the house as Buffy watched Spike disappear into the night.  That was when it hit her.

"Girlfriend?"  Why did it bother her?  Was Dawn right?  Was she feeling more than she wanted to let on?  Riley turned back to Buffy, hanging his jacket on the coat rack.

"That's why I'm here.  Been tracking Drusilla across three continents."  Oh, no.  Not Drusilla.  "That, and to apologize for past mistakes."  Riley moved closer to Buffy, his hand gently surrounding hers.  "You look good for a dead woman."  Buffy hadn't heard him.  She was still thinking about Spike.  A moment later, she realized that Riley was standing very close to her, and he was holding her hand.  Buffy awkwardly pulled her hand away from Riley's and moved back into the kitchen.

"So, why are you tracking Drusilla?  Is she trying to end the world again?"  She sat down by the counter, getting a sip of milk.  Riley stood across the counter from her, observing that she wasn't acknowledging his last comment.

"Something like that.  She's looking to get her boy toy back."  Buffy felt queasy.

"Why would that be bad?"  Did she just say that?  "I mean, for the world, that is."

"Well, everywhere she's been, the path of bodies behind her has been increasing."  Riley noticed that she was still looking at her milk.  "We think it has something to do with her past relationship with Spike."  Now she looked up.  "We had her contained once, had some diagnostics run on her."  Riley sighed.  "And it looked, based on."  He was cut off by Buffy.

"Short version?"  Riley smiled.

"Okay.  She's created some type of metaphysical bond with Spike.  She's feeding off it.  Off her love."  He corrected himself.  These monsters couldn't love.  "Off her lust for Spike.  And it's in overdrive."

"What does that mean?"  Riley now had his arms folded across his chest, now leaning against the wall.

"At last check, she has the strength of twenty vampires."  He was serious now.  "And it's growing."

"Huh?"

"Guess they're getting all horizontal right about now.  Like I bloody well give a damn!"  Spike was sitting in his crypt, downing another beer.  He was trying like hell to get drunk, but knew that he couldn't.  However, he wasn't really focusing on the Boy Scout and the Slayer right about now.  He knew that things were over with them now.  Had to be with that stupid sod back in the picture.  He threw his bottle against the wall, the contents spilling against someone's feet.  "Who's there?"

"My sweet, sweet William."  Spike got up, unsure about whether he should fear for his life.  With what Riley had told him and Xander about Dru, she could easily kill him if she wanted to.  She moved closer to him, her hand gently caressing his face.  "I've missed you so much."

"Yeah?  That why you left me?"  Drusilla giggled like a little schoolgirl, her hand moving across his chest.

"Silly boy.  You left me last time."  She trailed her fingers down his stomach.  "For the Slayer you did."  Buffy.  He wondered what manner of sexual indecency Riley was having with her.  He really didn't need this right now.  First Buffy's ex.  Now his own.  "You're thinking of her right now."  That's right, think about the Slayer when your ex can feel what you're thinking.  Needed to think of an excuse so she wouldn't get violent.

"Well, yeah.  You said she was covering me.  Between you me though, I'm getting damn sick of it."  Did he really mean that?  Things were already strained between him and Buffy.  And with Riley back in the picture, things seemed even bleaker for the two of them.

"Understandably so.  She has the ability to love without loving."  What the hell did that mean?  "Besides, she'll never love you."  Spike was taken aback.  Just how much did Drusilla know about him and the Slayer.

"And you know that how?"  Dru's hands were now tugging on his shirt, trying to pull the bottom free from his jeans.  She smiled languidly.

"I'm fibbing."  She began to undo his jeans, Spike feeling uncomfortable now.  Why was this making him feel bad?  "About what part?  I'll never tell."  Spike slowly attempted to move her hands away, but she grabbed his wrists, throwing him across the crypt.  As he tried to regain his composure, she was all over him.  Her lips on his.  Her hands going through his hair.  Spike instinctively kissed back, beginning to lose himself in his first love, his sire.

"Mmm, luv."  They were struggling on the floor, Drusilla still working on his pants.  Spike's hands had made their way to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, William."  She began to slide her hand down the front of his pants.  This shocked Spike back to reality.  This was wrong.  Every fiber of his being told him this was wrong.  Funny.  He was experiencing bouts of a conscience.  Some monster he was.

"No."  Her hands moved deeper down his pants, reaching their destination.  "No!"  Spike pushed forward, the impact sending Drusilla flying across the crypt to the tomb.  Dru never stopped laughing.

"I was right.  You can feel it, can't you?"  Drusilla picked herself up from the ground while Spike fumbled to fasten his pants.  "We're linked, you and I."  She was right.  He felt different, being this close to her.  Spike picked himself up watching Dru laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so bloody funny, luv?"

"Don't you get it?  Don't you see?"  He obviously didn't.  "We can go back to normal now.  Like the good old days.  Leaving a trail of blood and tears behind us as we go."  Spike shook his head violently.  "The world is waiting for us, William."

"You've lost it, haven't you pet?"  Spike was battling with his feelings.  Feelings?  A vampire with feelings.  They could love, that's for sure, but handling emotions.  That was the tricky part.  Especially when they were about Buffy.  "Anyway, can't be doing the bloodshed thing, with this chip and all."

She stopped advancing on him, but continuing smiling perversely nonetheless.  "It doesn't work anymore."  Spike was jarred by this revelation.  "Not as long as we share our link.  Our love."  Spike shook his head again.  He was afraid what this would mean to everyone around him.  Mean for him.

"I don't follow."

"Go ask soldier boy."  Spike knew whom she was talking about.  But how did she know Captain Cardboard was the question.  Dru began to walk away from him, toward the door of his crypt.  "And when you're ready, you know how to find me."  Spike didn't know where she'd be.  "Just feel me."  And she was gone.  The bad part about the night, she was right.  He could feel her.  And it made him feel both alive and dead at the same time.  He needed answers, and he knew the perfect place to start.

"So, have I told you that I'm sorry I wasn't there?  When things went down with Glory?"  Riley had been there for over an hour.  Buffy wanted to go to bed, but the information she had gotten about Drusilla made her fearful.  She needed to see Spike, make sure he was okay.  She smiled gently at this.  She was worried about Spike, and it made her feel good.

"Hmm, what's that?"  Riley chuckled.  "Sorry, my mind was somewhere else.  I know you're sorry, Riley.  But you couldn't have known that things would end up like that."  Then the obvious hit her.  "How did you know?  About me?"  It wasn't like she had told him.

"Angel."  That was definitely the last answer she expected.  "I was in contact with him a few months back.  Needed information on Drusilla."  His voice wavered.  "He told me everything."

"Oh.  That was nice of him."  She stifled a giggle while Riley smiled.  "Now you guys play nice?"

"Yeah.  Talk about bad timing."  Riley was now moving closer to her, making her feel uneasy.  She was feeling uneasy because of her feelings for Spike.  "So, how are you, really?"  He took a seat next to her, his hand lying next to hers.  Unfortunately, the person outside didn't take to kindly to it.  A knock at the kitchen door.  Buffy looked up to see Spike standing on the other side.  She smiled slightly upon seeing him.

"Hold on a sec.  Let me get the door."  Riley nodded, looking down at the counter.  He really didn't like Spike.  But who did, anyway.  Buffy opened the door for Spike, her smile growing.  "Hey, Spike.  What are you doing here?"  He never looked at her.

"Testing something."  He moved past her toward Riley.  Riley moved his gaze up, seeing the vampire coming toward him.  He was afraid.  Spike had to make sure Dru had told him the truth.

"Spike?"  Buffy barely got his name out when Spike threw a right cross to Riley's jaw.  He slid over the counter and onto the floor.  Buffy was alarmed that Spike had done it, but then it registered.  Spike wasn't in pain.  Her heart dropped.

"So, Dru was right, eh?"  He picked Riley off the floor, holding him slightly off the ground by his shirt collar.  "Couldn't bloody well tell me, eh?  Afraid I'd start slaughtering the innocent left and right?  Answer me!"  He threw Riley against the fridge, some magnets jarring loose, falling to the ground.  At this point, he felt Buffy's hand on his shoulder.  She spun him around and pinned him against the counter.

"Stop this, Spike."  Her voice was wavering, her hands trembling against him.  He could see it in her eyes.  She was afraid.  Not for her own life.  He had shown her that he could hurt her if he wanted to.  She knew he wouldn't then.  But now?

Riley pulled himself together, pulling some type of device from his pocket.  It telescoped into a rather pointy stake, with a metal base and a wooden tip.  He advanced toward Spike.  Buffy, seeing what was about to happen moved off Spike and toward Riley.  "Get out of my way, Buffy.  I have to do this before he starts killing again."

"I'm not moving until I know what's going on."  Riley gave her a confrontational look, but relented.  Spike pulled his coat tighter around him.

"What?  Didn't get to the part about Dru canceling out my chip?"  Buffy turned around to look at Spike, seeing that he was angry and afraid.  "Thought that'd be the first thing you'd tell her."  Riley had no idea what he was babbling about.

"You come clean.  Now, Riley!"  Buffy was also angry.  Riley didn't understand why though.

"Okay.  Okay."  Riley held the stake firmly in his hand, dropping it to the side of his leg.  "The metaphysical connection Dru has with Spike is making her stronger."  So, Dru was telling the truth.  "Only thing is, the link goes both ways."

"What are you saying, Riley?"  Spike sat down, searching desperately for a smoke.  He let out a disgusted groan.  He'd left them at home.  Buffy waited for an answer.

"I don't think he should hear."

"Now, Riley!"  Why wasn't she afraid of him?  She knew that he could kill him if he wanted to while they chatted about Drusilla.  But Spike didn't seem interested.  He was starting to see the whole picture.  He continued.

"Drusilla's emotions for Spike are powering him.  The chip's still functional."

"Like hell it is.  Woulda gone to town on you if the Slayer didn't stop me."  Buffy looked back at him, her hand now on his.  Riley got his answer.

"Not helping."  Spike waved his hand in defeat and remained silent.  Buffy turned back to Riley.

"As I was saying."  Riley retracted the stake, placing it back into his pocket.  "The chip's functional.  It's firing whenever Spike harms a human.  But his increased power is overwhelming the feedback from the chip."  Spike and Buffy looked confused.  "He doesn't feel the pain."

"So, you telling me, Dru's love made some kinda connection with me.  That's making both her and me stronger."  Buffy looked concerned now.  Spike was contemplating his new situation.  He wouldn't do it.  He wouldn't kill.  Would he?

"That's it in a nutshell."  Riley hated telling him, but Buffy wanted the truth.  It was all he could do at this moment.

"So, what's the big deal then?  We're stronger than the average vamp.  We're still killable, right?"  Riley didn't want to answer.  Buffy needed the answer.

"Keep going, Riley."  Buffy was now standing between the two men, her arms folded across her chest.

"You are now."  Riley took a deep breath.  "But if this connection becomes any stronger between the two of you, you'll be almost unstoppable."

"Almost?"  Buffy was worried.  Spike was asking way too many questions.

"Sunlight'll still do you in.  But you'd be practically invulnerable.  We're talking Superman invulnerable.  Actually, according to the Initiative data, there's no limit to how strong the two of you can become."

"Let me guess.  Dru figured it out and decided not to stay under your lovin' care, eh?"  Riley nodded.

"And she wasn't as strong as she is now.  As you both are now."  Spike got up from his seat and began walking to the door.  Buffy followed him.

"Where are you going?"  Spike turned around to look at her.

"I can't deal with this.  Not now.  Not after everything."  He didn't want to finish with Riley still in the room.  He didn't want to discuss feelings with this woman in front of another person, knowing that even she was unclear about her feelings.  "I need to get some answers."

"By doing what?  Testing on some more people?"  Buffy was too late.  She didn't want to say it, but her mouth had moved faster than her mind.  Spike looked genuinely hurt when she said it.  She could see it in his eyes.

"If you gotta ask the question, I'd say there's nothing else for us to talk about."  Spike turned away, noting the hint of a smile on Riley's face.  Oh, how he wanted to kill him.

"Spike."  Her voice was soft yet filled with fear.  Her hand grabbed his arm.  He spun around, wresting it from her grasp.  The look on her face was one of surprise.

"Let me go, Slayer.  I will kill you if I have to."  Riley got up when he heard this, his stake once again out.  Only this time, it was coupled with a taser.  The words hurt Buffy more than his fists ever did.  She looked lost, in pain, as he walked out of the kitchen.  Riley moved behind Buffy as she looked at Spike disappearing into the darkness.

"I'm gonna radio for backup."  He went back into the living room to retrieve the radio from his jacket pocket.  Buffy didn't wait for him though.  She went into the night to find Spike.

He knew where she was.  He could feel her.  She was right about everything.  Everything but one.  _I'm fibbing.  About what part?  I'll never tell._  He couldn't go back to how things were until he got the answer.  He rounded the corner of the mansion and threw the doors open.  Figures that Dru would come back here.  She always had a thing for Angel.

"So, did you get your precious answers?"  She was lying on the ground in front of the fireplace.  Her hands were stretched out, trying to get warm.  The only problem was that there was no fire.  Spike walked closer to her, his eyes never leaving her body.  That body.  He knew every inch of that body.  One hundred plus years, and he still had feelings for her.

"The git told me pretty much your version.  Almost verbatim."  She turned onto her back; her arms stretched out like a small child, wanting him to pick her up.  He reluctantly obliged.  No reason to get her all riled up and go diving into his mind again.  She fell into his arms, her mouth against his ear.

"So, you want to see how far our love can take us, William?"  Her lips were on his earlobe now.  She was definitely pushing all the right buttons.

"What do you have in mind, pet?"  Drusilla began to giggle against his neck and pulled away from him.  She moved toward the back room, waving a finger for Spike to follow her.  Spike followed while Drusilla clapped her hands in approval.  She pulled the curtains from the door, motioning Spike through.  When he stepped through, he didn't expect to see this.  "What's this, luv?"  Drusilla walked around the bodies.  They looked familiar somehow.  The guy was wearing some type of uniform.  The woman looked bloody familiar.  And the little girl.  "Oh, God."

"Naughty boy.  God had nothing to do with this, William."  She bent the head of the little girl slowly.  She was unconscious, blood trickling down her neck.  She was still alive though.  They all were.  "I thought I'd start you off slow, since you haven't fed in so long."  She walked back to Spike, her arms encircling his waist.  Her lips were against his ear once again.  "I kept them warm for you.  Time to finish, baby."  Spike looked over the bodies.  So warm.  Just waiting for him.  One bite and the blood.  The warm, luscious blood.  Then his eyes fell on the little blonde girl.  The one who had lost her mum.

"So, what's this?  Why these people?"  Drusilla smiled against his neck, trailing kisses down to his chest.

"They're filthy.  They made you dirty."  Her lips were now on his.  He held still, letting her ravish them.  He never took his eyes off the little girl.  "They made you care.  And once you're done here, we're going to take care of the one that made you this filthy in the first place."  He knew the answer even before she spoke.

"Buffy."

"Good boy.  You get a treat."  She loosened her grip around his waist, her head motioning to the little girl.  However, before he could process what was going on, the curtains moved again.  Spike looked behind him, wishing he wasn't in the position he was presently in.  Drusilla was laughing uncontrollably now.  "Oh, look.  We don't have to go find her now."

"Spike?"  Things just went from confusing to downright nerve wracking.

He was holding her.  His arms were around her waist.  He was letting her touch him.  Buffy felt like she was losing herself.  But why?  It wasn't like she loved him.  Then why was this bothering her so much?  "Spike?"

He turned around to see the Slayer standing in the curtains.  She stepped forward while Dru was babbling some nonsense.  He didn't make it out.  Couldn't.  He just wished that she hadn't seen him like this.  She stopped walking toward them, a look of fear in her eyes.  "Slayer thinks you've been naughty.  Slayer thinks you're in love with her."  She was looking at the bodies behind them.

"Did you do this, Spike?"  Her hands were trembling, her voice cracking.  Spike broke free of Drusilla's grasp, turning around to face Buffy.

"What do you think, Slayer?"  Had to make things hard, right?  Couldn't just come out and tell her no.  That would be too easy.  Dru moved away from Spike and back to the bodies.  Buffy didn't move.  "After everything we've been through the past two years.  You can't answer that question?"  His voice was soft, yet full of pain and anguish.

Her eyes began to water, her mouth quivering.  She closed her eyes tightly, opening them once again.  Dru was toying with the waiter's body, the one from the Italian restaurant.  Spike never let go of Buffy's gaze.  The curtains flew open once more.  Riley was there, armed to the teeth.  Buffy never turned around.  "Yes."  A small smile appeared on her face.

"Buffy!  Get out of the way!"  Spike didn't move.  Neither did Buffy.

"Yes you believe me?  Or yes you can answer the question?"  Spike was exposing his inner being to her.  He hoped against hope that she wouldn't hurt him.  Dru was becoming agitated, slapping the young man across his face.

"Kill her, William!  Kill her so we can be free of her!  So we can be together!"  Riley now stood at Buffy's side, aiming his electricity gun at Spike.  Buffy spoke, her smile growing.

"Just yes."  Spike grinned.

"Good enough."  They moved in unison.  Buffy grabbed the gun in Riley's hand, pushing him back through the curtains.  Spike dove for Drusilla, pinning her against the floor.

Riley couldn't believe it.  She was helping Spike.  A Slayer helping a vampire.  And it wasn't Angel.  Riley had to get control of the situation.  He shoved the butt of the gun against her face, making her fly backwards.  He scrambled to his feet while Buffy flipped midair onto hers.  "Get out of my way, Buffy!  They have to die!"  He was definitely pissed off.

"Can't do that, Riley."  She seemed calm, a small smile playing across her face.  She had never smiled like that when they were together.

"You gonna be responsible for those two making their own personal killing field across the world?"  He held the gun at her head, never wavering.

"Nope."  She sounded happy too.  "Cuz it's not gonna happen."

"Hello?  Did I miss something?  There are two killers in there with victims and we're out here fighting.  I don't have time for this."  Riley swiftly moved the barrel of the rifle from her head to her leg.  He squeezed the trigger.  Buffy leapt out of the way toward Riley.  Her hands were on the gun, both struggling.

"You shot at me?!?"  Okay, things were getting weird now.  She yanked the gun out of his hands and pushed him to the ground.  Riley looked up at his attacker, still unclear of how they'd gotten here in the first place.

"You're not giving me a whole lotta choice in the matter, Buff."  Riley began to get up once again, but Buffy grabbed him by his jacket and pushed him against the fireplace.

"Think, you dope.  If Dru and Spike are as strong as you say they are, there's no way we can stop them."  Riley took a moment to chew on that knowledge nugget from Buffy.

"So, what?  You think Spike's gonna stop her?  Be a hero?"  He was laughing as he said this.  Buffy's answer made him stop though.

"Yep.  Cuz that's what heroes do."

Drusilla threw Spike through the curtains as Buffy answered Riley's question.  He came crashing down onto the concrete floor, the impact leaving an impression in it.  As Spike looked up, Dru was lunging at him.  He barely moved out of the way, Drusilla landing face first on the ground.  Spike got to his feet while his sire pounded her fists against the floor.  The foundation was shaking.  She must be mad.

"No!  No!  No!  No!  No!"  Drusilla flipped up to her feet quickly.  Apparently, she had more time to get accustomed to her newfound power than Spike did.  She landed a roundhouse kick to his chin.  This time, Spike dug in, taking the blow.  Right cross, left hook.  A flurry of punches and kicks.  Spike couldn't block them all.  An unexpected right hook and Spike lifted off the ground, his body spinning in the air like a top.  He landed on the ground once again, not enjoying this feeling.

"Looks like baby learned some new tricks," Spike smirked through his bloodied lip.  He turned around to see Dru advancing on him, Buffy running up behind her.  A flying kick to the back.  However, instead of Drusilla flying into the air, it was the opposite.  Buffy fell to the ground, grabbing her leg as if in pain.  It felt like she just kicked a tank.  Drusilla swung around quickly and kicked the Slayer in the midsection, making her body slide across the ground until the wall stopped her.

"This is all your fault, bitch!  You took my William away from me!"  Rage bubbling uncontrollably, she didn't notice the hand on her shoulder.  She was spun around, Spike glaring at her, a grin on his face.

"Nobody touches my girl.  Not even my ex."  Spike had some fire to his voice.  He tossed Drusilla over his shoulder like she was a rag doll.  Then he flung his arms forward, Drusilla's body cracking the floor.

"His girl?"  Riley was still mulling over this while he went to get his gun.  He rolled as he picked it up, now on one knee.  He aimed toward the blur that was Spike and Drusilla.  One shot to disorient them, and then he'd have a small window to dust the both of them.  "Like hell she's his girl."  He was about to squeeze the trigger when the foot flew from nowhere, kicking the gun out of his hands.

"What's wrong with you?  You go deaf all of a sudden?"  Buffy was standing over him, a look of anger now on her face.  The castle shook again.  Buffy turned around to see Spike slamming Drusilla into the wall.  Pieces of the roof began to break away, tumbling downward.  "Move!"  Buffy dove toward Riley, shoving him out of the way of a large piece of debris.  She was now on top of him.  He missed this feeling.  Being this close to Buffy.  But it didn't last long.  She rolled off him quickly and peered across the falling debris.  A blur of punches and kicks.  Spike was keeping up with her all right.  But how long could he last?  She was afraid to find out.

"You can't stop me, William!"  She was taking all that he could dish out and was still going.  "You haven't the time to get used to feeling like this."  A solid punch to his solar plexus and he flew backward.  He took a quick breath instinctively, even though he didn't have to.

"And what feeling's that, pet?"  He hit the ground and leapt toward her.  She moved out of the way, her hands coming down across his back like a sledgehammer.  He was facedown once again.  He really hated this position now.  Drusilla placed her foot on the back of his neck, her heel digging into his skin.

"The power, William.  You can have this power with me.  Just kill the Slayer and we can be together again.  Like old times."  Spike struggled against her foot to no avail.

"Shant."  Drusilla moved her foot, kicking him over on his back.  Her foot came down once again, this time on his chest.

"And why not?!?"  Oh yeah.  He was thoroughly getting her pissed.  He was bloody and bruised all over now.  The scar over his left eye had reopened, his mouth was bloodied, and his body was sure to be purple if he had a chance to remove his clothes.  He grinned at her, knowing that his time had come.  He'd lost.  But at least he was going out on a high note.

"Cuz I don't love you anymore, baby.  I'm in love with Buffy."  He waited for the deathblow.  But it never came.  Drusilla stumbled backward, her face confused.  Then he felt it.  Like a rubber band snapping apart in his head.

"You.you don't mean that, William."  She was muttering now.  Buffy was walking toward them, Riley right behind her.  He wondered if she heard him.  Didn't matter.  He'd told her enough times.  Once more wasn't going to affect her.  Spike got up to his feet, looking over the woman that he once loved, knowing now that the past tense was right.

"Read me, baby.  You know it's true."  Drusilla was trembling now.  Was she frightened?  Of what?  Then it hit Spike.

"Stop saying bad things, William.  Stop."  Spike moved toward her, his hands on her shoulder.

"And I think you knew it the moment our link broke."  Drusilla's head dropped, her gaze now on the floor.

"You don't mean it.  You."  Spike placed a finger on her lips.  Buffy was standing a few feet away from them, hearing everything clearly now.  Riley stayed behind her.  Drusilla pulled away from Spike's finger, speaking again.  "Why?  We could have had the world."  Spike chuckled softly.

"I already have the world, Dru."  Drusilla's gaze met Buffy's.  "You knew it back in South America.  I'm just figuring that out now."  Riley began to move forward, stake in hand, but Buffy put her arm out, holding him at bay.  Spike tilted Drusilla's chin toward him, looking deep into her eyes.  "You get to walk away this time, pet.  Because of history."  He let go of her, Dru backing up slowly.  "Next time, we take this all the way."

One more look of sorrow and Drusilla ran out the door.  Riley spoke.

"What'd you do that for?  You've just let go the most dangerous vamp."   Spike waved his hand, interrupting Riley's rant.

"I let Dru go.  Plain, ordinary Dru."  Riley looked confused.  Buffy, on the other hand, was not.  She walked up to him, her hand gently encircling his bruised and battered one.  He smiled gently at her.  This relationship was going to take a lot of work, he thought to himself.  But he'd do it.  For her.

"You look like hell."  Buffy smiled back at him.  Riley felt awkward during this moment.

"No worries, luv.  These are the sexy kinda wounds."  Buffy let out a small giggle.  She wrapped her arm around his waist, his going over her shoulder.  They both walked toward Riley, Spike using Buffy for balance.

"So, that's it?  Regular vampires again?"  Riley couldn't wrap his brain over what just happened.

"That's right, mate.  But that's not it."  Spike thumbed to the back room.  "Better get some people here to take care of those three back there."  Riley gave the couple an odd look.  He knew Spike had given Buffy something that he never could.  He smiled gently at this.  At least she was happy.

"Okay, then."  Riley began to extend his hand out to shake Spike's but thought better of it.  Instead, he clapped his shoulder.  "You two should go.  It'll be sunup soon."  Buffy smiled back at him.

"Goodbye, Riley Finn."  He continued smiling.

"Goodbye, Buffy Summers."  He looked on as the two of them walked outside.  He then pulled out his radio, calling for backup and medical.

It was almost five in the morning.  Buffy came into the living room, carrying two mugs.  One filled with warm milk, the other with pig's blood.  She placed the milk down on the coffee table and carefully gave Spike the pig's blood.

"Thanks, luv."  He took a long gulp as Buffy sat on the couch next to him.  He placed the mug down, feeling Buffy moving closer to him.

"So.  Rough night?"  Buffy was trying to cheer him up.  She realized what had just happened.  Spike had fully turned his back on his past when he rejected Drusilla.  All he had left was her and Dawn.  She'd make sure it'd be more than enough.

"You could say that.  Broke up with my ex."  Spike felt Buffy's head now resting on his shoulder.  "Again."  Buffy sighed softly.

"You too?"  Spike stifled a laugh for fear his body would be wracked with pain.  Spike's head was now on top of Buffy's, both looking into a blank television screen.  "You sure you don't need anything for those cuts?"

"Nah.  They'll heal."  Spike felt Buffy's arm slide around his waist, her other one on his leg.  A moment of silence between the two.  Then a noise from the staircase.  Buffy turned her head to see Willow coming down the stairs.  Guess she'd slept enough to last for at least the next few days.  Spike noticed that Willow was coming into view and decided to pull away from the Slayer before he embarrassed her.  Instead, she pulled him closer to her.

"Hey, Buffy.  Thought you'd be asleep still."  She came into view, seeing Spike sitting with her, his bruises shaking her.  Though, not as much as Buffy cuddling into Spike's side.  "Oh!  I'm.I'm interrupting.  I should go now."

"Have a seat, Red.  Two shoulders, no waiting."  Buffy was surprised by the compassion in his voice.  She turned to Willow, smiling.

"Yeah.  What he said."  Willow was a bit mystified by what had just happened, but she meekly smiled and sat on the other side of Spike, her head on his other shoulder.

"So.  Long night, guys?"  Spike growled softly.  That was an understatement.

"Nothing compared to you and Amy, though."  He knew that Willow would still be feeling guilty about using magic.  What better time to clear the air than now?

"Xander told you, huh?"  Spike nodded while Buffy spoke.

"Yep."  Willow thought that Buffy was mad at her so she began fumbling for an explanation.

"Buffy, I.I didn't."

"It's okay, Will.  Xander told us everything."  Buffy sat up and looked at Willow.  "You did the right thing, Will."  Willow smiled at this.  Maybe this was the start of the healing process.

"Well, ladies.  Looks like you have some talking to do."  Spike moved from the couch, trying not to fall in the process.  Buffy was already missing Spike's presence.  "Mind if I grab a nap upstairs?"  Buffy looked at him kindly.

"Sure.  You can use my bed."  Spike's heart would have leapt if it were still working.  He had never been in Buffy's bed before.  One step at a time, though.  First the bed.  Then he'd see what came next.

"Thanks, luv."  He turned to Willow.  "Night, Red."

"Night, Spike."  Spike trodded up the stairs while the two women looked on.  Finally, Willow spoke.  "So, you and Spike?"

"Uh huh."

"When?"

"Not really sure."

"This serious?"

"I think so."  A moment of silence between the two friends.  "Hey, Will.  Can you make sure Dawnie makes it to school today?  I think I'm going to go to bed."  A nod and a mischievous smile from Willow.

"Right.  Bed."  Buffy gently hit her friend on the shoulder.  They both giggled.  "Promise me we'll talk more about this later?"

"Promise."  The two friends hugged and then Buffy was up the stairs.  Willow glanced down at the two mugs, eyeing the one with blood.  She'd have to get used to this.  But it was a small price to pay to see Buffy happy.  She grabbed the remote and flicked on the television.

Spike felt someone wrapping their arms around him.  He opened his eyes to see Buffy looking back at him.  "See you've remodeled the place."  She pointed to the windows, which were draped with a couple of thick blankets.

"Yep.  Don't wanna wake up and find my ass on fire."  Buffy smiled at him and snuggled her face against his chest.  His arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.  "So, you two girls talk things through?"

"Uh huh."  He loved the way her hair smelt.  He loved the way she fit perfectly against him.  He loved her.

"And is Willow freaked about your new sex slave?"  Buffy giggled into his chest.  It was rather pleasant.

"She's taking it very well."  Buffy's leg was now draped across Spike's.  "I promised her I'd tell her everything tomorrow.  Um, today."

"Everything?"  Buffy tilted her head up, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Everything."  He couldn't help but smile.  Buffy tilted her head back to Spike's chest.

"Well, I suggest you come up with a more subtle way to tell Harris.  He thinks you're getting back together with Captain America."  He felt her smile against his chest.

"How about we have hot sex in front of his place?"  Spike laughed, his hand going for his side.  "Oh, I'm sorry."  Buffy began to get up but Spike held her close.

"S'okay.  It'll pass."  Spike buried his head into her hair, enjoying this new closeness with Buffy.  They hadn't been this intimate during their first time.  It was passionate, but not intimate.  This was nice.  "Think you'll have to come up with a better plan, pet.  That one might put Xander in the trauma ward."

"You might be right."  Buffy giggled, a yawn escaping between her lips.  "We'll figure it out later."  Spike smiled into her hair.  We.  It had a nice ring to it.  She stopped moving.  She must be asleep.  Spike slowly closed his eyes.  "Spike?"  He didn't open his eyes.

"Yeah, luv?"

"I love you."  He felt giddy, hearing those three magical words from her.  He kissed her on the top of her head, feeling himself slipping into unconsciousness.

"I love you too, Buffy.  I love you too."  They fell asleep in each other's arms, not worrying what tomorrow would bring.  They knew that they'd face it together.

_Fin_


End file.
